All Over You
by AkatsukixXxProdigy
Summary: Sasuke was his everything, until his everything broke his heart. Now, can Naruto find love in someone else? Yaoi, language, lemons, Sai/Naruto and slight Sasuke bashing in later chapters. OTHER WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Could This Be Love?

All Over You

**A/N: **I know I should probably be updating my other stories, but I've been wanting to right this one for a few weeks so i thought i would get started on it! This one came to me after reading a Sai/Naru story. The title came from the song "All Over You" by Spill Canvas. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

**Warnings: **This story will include: Language, Yaoi (boyxboy action), eventual lemons, angst, and slight Sasuke bashings in later chapters. THIS IS A SAI/NARU STORY SO DONT BE CONFUSED BY THE SASU/NARU PAIRINGS. Also I know Sasuke doesn't really act like himself here...but I made him this way for a reason...so bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Could This Be Love?**

Chills went down his spine, despite the searing July heat. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling, and he felt the heat of his pink blush get more and more intense by the second. His heart was racing and he could practically feel it beating in his ears. His mind was going 100 miles a minute, as he replayed the day's events over and over…

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on Dobe, I know you can do better than that." Sasuke smirked as he fought off the last of Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto growled in determination and came at Sasuke with all of his might. He landed a few punches and a couple kicks before one of Sasuke's own shadow clones came behind the blonde and tripped him. Sasuke took action and pinned Naruto to the ground, not letting him up._

"_Looks like I win again usuratonkachi." _

"_Damnit Teme! You cheated!" Naruto pouted._

"_How did I cheat?" Sasuke looked offended that an Uchiha would be accused of cheating._

"_You used a shadow clone!"_

"_How is that cheating?!?! You use hundreds of shadow clones all the time!"_

"_Shadow clones are my thing though, you NEVER use shadow clones!"_

"_That's not even a logical answer!" Sasuke angrily glared at the blonde, who was still pinned underneath him._

"_Alright you two that's enough." A random voice suddenly stopped the two bickering teens._

"_But Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke cheated!"_

"_Naruto stop being a sore loser. Sasuke, you've proven your point, now let him up." _

_Sasuke gave one last smirk before he rolled off the blonde teen and sat with his arms crossed. Naruto sat up too and crossed his arms, pouting still and glaring at the raven next to him._

"_Now you two have time for more sparring if you want, but if you're done come back to me and Sakura." With that Kakashi went back into the forest, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in their little clearing._

_Naruto stood up and starred at the sky as a warm breeze swept through his sunshine hair. He sighed and walked over to a huge tree and sat down at its base._

"_So does that mean we aren't sparring again, Dobe?" Sasuke grinned evilly as he walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him._

"_I guess not." Naruto said._

"_But we both know you want to."_

"_Not really."_

_Sasuke scooted closer, " We both know you could beat me if you really wanted too."_

_Naruto stared at the raven, "What's with you Sasuke?"_

"_Usuratonkachi, there's nothing 'with' me." Sasuke started to get closer to the blonde, "I'm just saying that, if you wanted, you would kick my ass."_

"_Sasuke, what are you-" _

_Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's breath on his neck. Sasuke smirked as he whispered, "Or are you afraid that__** I**__ will win, and you'll end up __**pinned**__ underneath me again?"_

"_Sa-Sasuke….what are you doing?" Naruto tried to move away, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. With his other hand he grabbed Naruto's chin and pressed his lips to the blonde's. Naruto was in shock at first, but then his mind went numb and he kissed Sasuke back. After a few moments, they broke apart for air._

"_Sasuke, why….why did you do that?" Naruto felt a blush arise on his whiskered cheeks._

"_Because, usuratonkachi, every time I see you, kissing you is all I can think about." A smile graced the usually stoic Uchiha._

_Naruto was about to say something until Sasuke kissed him quickly again. "I love you, Dobe."_

"_I…I love you too Sasuke."_

"_AAAHHEEMM" _

_Both teens turned around and stared with wide eyes at Kakashi._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's cheeks, if possible, got even more red._

"_We're done for the day. I already sent Sakura home. Why don't you two…go as well." Kakashi said._

"_Whatever." Sasuke stood up and started walking away, not before winking and giving a small smile to Naruto, "See ya tomorrow, Dobe."_

"_Yeah…bye Teme." Naruto stared at the spot Sasuke had been standing, before realizing that Kakashi was still standing there starring at him. Naruto quickly stood up and started walking away. "Bye Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Kakashi just watched as Naruto left. Then he smiled behind his mask, "I knew there was something between those two."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Naruto giggled and put his hands behind his head as he walked the rest of the way to his rundown apartment. He finally had his Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I really didnt think anything else would work with this chapter so I ended it there. Tell me what you think please!!! And I'll try to update this story, as well as Hate Me and Vindicated, very soon!

AkatsukixXxProdigy


	2. Promise me please

* * *

All Over You Chapter 2

**A/N: **WoooHooo!!! I finally updated!!!! I know it has taken me a while but I did it so be thankful! I know this chapter is a little shorter than most of you would like and I'm sorry for that. I just really wanted to get another chapter updated for this story. Also, I've edited this story like five times now cuz i've found so many errors...but if you see anything that is wrong or misspelled than please tell me. well ENJOY!!!

**Warnings:**idk why you would need a warning for this story at this point. Go back to the first chappy if you need to be reminded of all the crap in this story!

**Disclaimer:**Oops I don't think I did this in the last chapter...so here it is now.....I DO **NOT**OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER...EVER.....**EVER** WILL.

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing and giving me support...**

**To - to Bear xD**

**Szandy Ballack**

**Yah-Oh-Ee**

**I love getting reviews and I know it would be better if i sent you all an individual review reply but I figured thsi will work for now! Thanks for reveiwing!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Promise Me Please**

"That's disgusting."

"No it's not! You just don't know what's good for you."

"Yeah I do. That's why I'm not eating **that**!" Sasuke looked at the bowl of ramen sitting in front of Naruto.

"Whatever. Just eat your _onigiri _and shut up!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven and filled his mouth with another glob of noodles.

"What is in that anyway?" Sasuke grimaced as he though he saw something move inside the blonde's bowl.

"Oh…just some stuff I found in your fridge." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke looked horrified, "My fridge? I haven't even looked in that thing in like…a year! Are you sure that's ok for you to eat?"

Naruto stared at his food for a moment before looking back up at his raven, "Tastes fine to me."

Sasuke sighed and got up from the table, as he had finished his food, "Well don't come crying to me when you get food poisoning."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto continued to eat his…mysterious concoction. Sasuke stared at the blond from behind and smiled. He couldn't believe it had already been two months since he and Naruto and became a couple. And it was almost a month since the blond had moved out of his rundown apartment and moved in with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke could honestly say he had almost everything he had ever wanted. Well…except one thing. He still had the very deep desire to kill his older brother and take revenge for his lost family. He had not told Naruto of his desires yet, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. But for now, Sasuke was going to live happily with his orange goofball.

"Hey Teme….I think your right."

Sasuke got pulled out of his thoughts and turned toward Naruto, "Right about what Dobe?"

" I think I have food poisoning."

"Why do you think that?"

"My tummy hurts REALLY bad." Naruto stood and turned to his raven, clutching his stomach. Sasuke pulled him into a hug and chuckled slightly when he saw a tear roll down his lover's face. "What did I tell you about coming crying to me when you got sick?"

"You said not to do it." Naruto mumbled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"That's right. So stop crying and go lie down. Maybe that will make you feel better." Sasuke said and gently pushed his dobe away from him to lead him down the hall to their room.

"Only if you stay with me."

"Of course I will dummy." Sasuke sighed and pulled his blond along by the hand.

"Don't make fun of me when I feel sick." Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten all that junk." Sasuke scolded the blond as if he were a three year old.

"Well it seemed like it would be good at the time." Naruto continued to pout until they got to the room he shared with Sasuke. Sasuke ordered Naruto to get into his pj's and get comfortable and he would be in bed in a minute. Naruto obeyed, looking at the clock to see it was already ten o'clock. He suddenly felt extremely tired and was glad that his teme had made him go to bed. Naruto couldn't be happier with how things were. After years of having feelings for the stoic Uchiha, Naruto was thrilled that he finally had him. And living with him was even better! It made him feel good to know someone cared about him like Sasuke did and he hoped that the love between them never left.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came to bed dressed in his usual baggy pants and overly huge black t-shirt. Sasuke would never admit it, but Naruto knew that the old t-shirt was most likely an old one that belonged to Itachi….he just had a feeling.

"Alright Dobe try to get some sleep. Hopefully you wont have to puke later." Sasuke crawled in and pulled Naruto close to him. Naruto snuggled up close to Sasuke's chest and sighed contently.

"Sasuke….promise me something."

"What Dobe."

Naruto grasped tightly onto Sasuke's shirt, "please don't ever leave me."

Sasuke was slightly shocked by Naruto's request. He hesitated slightly, then looked down at the blond in his arms and whispered, "I promise."

Naruto smiled and sighed again, "Good…'cause if you did I'd have to kick your ass."

Sasuke chuckled, "Go to sleep Dobe."

With that Naruto fell into a peaceful slumber, while Sasuke stayed awake, to guilty to even let himself close his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Kay I know this was kinda pointless and extremely fluffy, but I wanted to show how good of a relationship these two had. It was important that I did this so bare with me!!!! And I apologize again for how short it is. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. Please check my profile frequently for I keep all of my info on my stories posted there.

Hope it was good....PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE AND THAT MAKES ME HAPPY WHICH WILL MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!

**NO FRIGGEN FLAMES!!!!!!....PLEASE?!?!**

AkatsukixXxProdigy


	3. Douchebag's done it again!

**All Over You**

**A/N:**WooHoo!!! It didn't take a million years for me to update this time!!! Well, I know this chapters kinda short but, hey at least I updated! So please read, review, and NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!

**Warning!!!!**- This chappy contains the first LEMON of the story!!! hooray!!!! This is only like my second or third lemon I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks! If ya don't like lemons the don't read it...just skip it if ya need to. Its that simple people!!! anyways...ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Douchebag's Done It Again!!!

The temperature in the room seemed to rise with every passing second, or so it seemed to Naruto, as Sasuke started to line his neck and chest with feathery light kisses. It was as if the raven was barely touching him, his kisses were so soft. But with each one Naruto felt like he was on fire. The blond couldn't suppress his moan as he felt the hot mouth of his raven latch on to one of his nipples. Sasuke only smirked as the blond began mewling with ever touch he gave him. Sasuke had always loved the fact that Naruto was so responsive to his sexual advances. The raven focused a few minutes more on the pink nub in his mouth before moving his tongue further down the blond's body.

"Mmm...Sasuke....could ya hurry it up a little?!?!" Naruto was surprised he was even able to talk. The raven had barely even touched him and already he was mewling and moaning like a cheap whore.

"Calm down Dobe, I'll get to it when I want to." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him. The glare disappeared quickly, though, when the raven wrapped his hand around the blond's member. The blond arched his back slightly and gave a small whimper. Sasuke chuckled at how sensitive his lover was.

"Jeez Naruto, didn't think you missed me THAT much." Sasuke began to pump the hard length in his hand steadily.

"Ah...Well.....mmmm....I've been gone....AAH....for a month...how'd ya think I would react?" Sasuke sure made it hard for him to think anything coherently. The blond had been on a mission for a little over a month and thus had gone for a month without sex. It was easy to see why Naruto was so needy. Sasuke smirked at his lover before leaning down and giving a small lick to the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto didn't even have time to react to this before Sasuke had taken him fully in his mouth. Naruto's back arched fully off the bed as Sasuke began to suck viciously and bob his head.

"Kami! Sasuke!!!" Naruto moaned out sweetly. This caused Sasuke to smirk around the length currently inside his mouth. He knew that the blond would be at his limit soon, so he pulled back quickly and Naruto gasped at the sudden absence of warmth around his member. He looked up at Sasuke, getting ready to glare at him until he saw the boy pulling out a small bottle of scented oil and rubbed some on his fingers. Naruto braced himself as he felt two of Sasuke's digits enter him. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, seems as how it had been awhile since the two had had sex, but eventually the blond was pushing down on the fingers, trying to gain more contact with them. After a few minutes Sasuke added another finger and stretched his blond some more. Once the raven was satisfied that the blond was ready, he aligned his body with the blond's so that his cock was touching Naruto's entrance. With a quick thrust the raven was burried deep within the blond and had said blond moaning deeply. The raven lifted Naruto's leg onto his shoulder so that he would be able to hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust.

"Damn..Sasuke...unnn FASTER." The blond comanded as he lifted his hips to meet with the raven's thrusts. Sasuke gladly obeyed and began pounding into Naruto faster and harder.

"God damn Naruto, how are you still so tight?!?!" Sasuke groaned. He felt his climax coming and began pumping faster so as to bring Naruto to his climax first. With a few more thrusts the blond cried out in pure ecstasy as he came, spilling cum all over himself and Sasuke. The Uchiha gave a few more hard thrusts before he spilled his load within the blond. The raven collapsed on his lover as the two of them tried to catch their breath. Slowly, Sasuke pulled out of his lover and laid down, pulling Naruto to his chest. Sasuke realized that the whole time, he had not kissed the blond, the two of them being so caught up in their lust and their passion that they had just wanted to fuck as quickly as possible. Sasuke leaned over and crashed his lips to Naruto's. The kiss lasted for what seemed like five minutes, though it was only a few seconds, before they parted. Naruto looked up into the coal colored eyes of his raven and smiled.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Dobe." Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to him as the blond began to fall asleep. Sasuke closed his eyes as well, hoping he would at least get a few hours of rest, but knowing he never would.

XXXXXXX

(a few hours later)

Sasuke looked over at his sleeping blond. Naruto looked so peaceful, so…happy. The glow from the full moon outside made Naruto's face shine beautifully. A guilty look took over Sasuke's usually stoic features. He quickly shook his head, as if the action would make all of his worries go away. He looked away from the blond then, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. He swiftly an quietly got out of bed and made his way over to the desk that was in the far corner of the room. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled something down. He then walked over to his closet and put on new clothes and then gathered all of his weapons.

He took one last look at his beloved dobe and set the note he had written on the now empty pillow next to Naruto. He kissed the blonde's cheek, and then he softly kissed his lips, before leaving. Never once turning back, afraid it might stop his intentions.

XXXXXXX

The bed felt cold. That was the first sign that told him something was wrong. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, and reached out a hand, expecting to find a sleeping raven lying there, but all he found was empty space. Second sign. Naruto slowly turned over to face the side of the bed that Sasuke slept on, which is where he found the third sign.

A note.

"Son of a fucking bitch…" Naruto's stomach churned as he reached for the note, though he already had a feeling of what had happened. Naruto took a deep breath before looking down at the note that was oh-so-obviously written in Sasuke's hand writing.

_I'm sorry Naruto_

_Goodbye_

Naruto angrily crumpled up the paper and let out a loud growl of anger and pain. He clutched the note tightly to his chest and fell into a heap on the bed.

"Sasuke….why?" Naruto let his tears run freely down his cheeks.

XXXXXX

"Naruto, are you hungry?" Sakura asked quietly, sticking her head into the guest bedroom of her apartment.

Naruto lifted his head slightly from under the pile of covers he was currently hiding under. It seemed to take him a minute to process what the pink haired girl was asking him. Finally he slowly shook his head and went back under the covers.

Sakura sighed, "Ok, well call me if you need anything." Sakura went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch before sighing once again. It had been about two weeks since Sasuke had left Konoha to god knows where. When Sakura had found out about it, she had offered to let Naruto stay at her apartment, seems as how it was hard for the blond to be in the Uchiha's house when he had left him broken hearted. So, for the two weeks the blond had been doing nothing but sleeping and moping, of which the pink haired girl could not blame him for. She had seen how happy Naruto and Sasuke had been together, and couldn't think for the life of her why the raven bastard had left.

No matter what anyone did, they could not get Naruto to cheer up or even get out of bed for that matter. He had, though, gotten up regularly to take showers, for which Sakura was grateful. It would be rather hard to care for someone who had been lying in their own filth for several days. He barely said two words. And when he did Sakura could barely understand him since he would mumble them from under the safety of the blankets.

Sakura was also worried that Naruto wouldn't be feeling better by the time the Chunin Exams started. Naruto had been so excited for them only weeks ago, now it seemed he could care less about missions and the exams. Thankfully, The Third Hokage had been nice enough to give Naruto a few weeks off from missions. Although, it took quite a bit of convincing from Sakura and Ino to get the Hokage to even think about letting the blond take time off. The two girls had long since been over their crushes for Sasuke, and both were quite angry that the raven haired boy had gone and broken their friend's heart.

But now that the Chunin's were less than a month away, Sakura could only hope that her blond friend would be feeling up to at least _trying_ to do his best at the exams.

Suddenly, the pink haired girl realized that Naruto, as stubborn as he was, would not be able to build the motivation he needed to even get out bed the day of the Chunin exams. She realized that she, with help from others, would need to get the blond's ass up and out of her apartment herself. She knew it really wasn't her responsibility, but she felt like it was since Naruto was her friend and her friend was in need of A LOT of help.

The girl gave a "humph" as she mentally confirmed her objectives. The first, was to get Naruto out of bed and out on the training grounds to train for the exams. The second, Sakura gave a small, evil grin, was to find Sasuke and beat the shit out of the douche bag.

* * *

**A/N:** Okey dokey there's chapter three for ya!!! I hope the lemon wasn't too crappy =( . I've only ever written like one or two lemons and the only people who ever read them were my friends. Haha it felt wierd writting a lemon knowing other people besides my friends were gonna read it so I tried to keep it kinda basic so I wouldn't screw it up. Anyways, I should have the next chappy up pretty soon, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!...except bad ones...those make me feel sad inside...


	4. Pick Up Your Pieces

**All Over You**

**A/N: **Alrighty……here is the next chappy! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. From here on out we are officially over with the Sasu/Naru pairing and we are starting the Sai/Naru pairing…but not for a few more chapters. So please read, enjoy, and review! Remember guys, if ur gonna give me a flame don't even bother reviewing….although I have yet to get a flame I'm just warning those who are stupid enough to read a story they hate just so they can leave a stupid flame. ENJOY!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Kay I know I should be doing this more often but I always forget…soo I'm saying it now. I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song All Over You. Naruto belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto and the song All Over You belongs to The Spill Canvas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Pick Up Your Pieces**

There was a knocking sound at his door. 'Maybe if I stay _really_ quiet she'll go away.' Naruto thought as he tried to bury himself further under the blankets.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI I SWEAR YOU BETTER COME UNLOCK THIS DOOR"

Fuck she's mad. Naruto figured he had two options…he could completely ignore her and wait till she got mad enough to kick down the door. Or he could answer the door, crawl back in bed and ignore her from there. Naruto thought that the latter might be less dangerous so he slowly made his way from the safety of his bed to the bedroom door where the _she-witch_ was waiting for him. He knew Sakura was doing this with the best intentions but couldn't she be a little more…gentle?

Naruto opened the door to a frowning Sakura, "Bout damn time you got up."

"Look Sakura I know I said I'd be ready to come out any day now…but today isn't that day so can't ya' just let me go back to sleep?" Naruto stated with absolutely no emotion.

Sakura sighed then scowled at her blond headed friend, "Look Naruto, if we don't get you out of this house and into the light of day you might cease to exist." She grabbed the jinchuuriki 's wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom. "You are going to eat something, take a shower, get dressed, and then we are going to go out and train."

Naruto stared blankly at the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura sighed again then stared leading Naruto to the kitchen where she had already prepared breakfast. She forcefully sat him in one of the chairs and proceeded to sit next to him.

"Look Naruto, I know what…._he_ did was unforgivable, and you have every right to be depressed and broody. But the Chunin exams are about a month away and I'll rip my own eyes out before I watch you fail at even trying to pass them. You are going to go through some rigorous training for the next few weeks to both strengthen you and get your mind off of things."

Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded, "Sakura I don't think I can do all that. I'll just take the Chunin exams next year, when I'm more prepared."

"Like hell you will!" Sakura yelled.

"You don't understand," Naruto dropped the food he was about to place in his mouth and looked down at the table, "He…he was my inspiration. I know that's stupid but it's true. Everything I ever did was for him…to impress him. I worked my ass off to make sure he thought I was worth something…to make him proud of me. Now that he's gone, what's the point?"

Sakura was taken aback slightly by this, "Naruto, that's complete and utter bullshit."

Naruto stared at her angrily, "Gee thanks."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I mean, why would you base your inspiration and motivation solely on a cocky, egotistical bastard like Sasuke? Naruto you have the potential to be the greatest ninja this world has ever known and you are just gonna throw it all away cause that son-of-a-bitch made the biggest mistake of his life by leaving you? Naruto you have to start thinking about yourself every once in a while. I know it sounds selfish but it's true. You can't rely on other people to bring you happiness all the time because people are chocolate coated bastards with bastard filling**[1]** and they are gonna let you down sometimes. You have to believe in yourself and you have to realize that you have more power than anyone else to make yourself happy." Sakura took a deep breath, as she hadn't taken one through her ranting and raving.

Naruto stayed quiet for quite some time. He considered what the pink haired girl had told him. Finally he looked up at said friend and tears slowly started to form in his big blue eyes. "I can't do it alone Sakura….I just can't…not now anyways."

Sakura smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You won't have to Naruto. I'm going to help you. And so are your friends. As a matter of fact, Kiba and Shikamaru are gonna meet with us in the forest to help you train. You are not alone Naruto. You have us."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Thank you Sakura."

XXXXXXX

The sun was just beginning to go down as the small group of genin made their way to Ichiraku. Sakura was very pleased with the way the day had gone, and she had suggested that the four of them have dinner at Naruto's favorite place. Shikamaru and Kiba were more than happy to see their friend out of his room, though they wished they could see him out if his little depressed funk. Although today was an improvement from the past days where Naruto hadn't said a word and had been moping around. Today, at least, they were able to make him laugh, even if it was only a small chuckle, Kiba and Shikamaru took it as a victory. They were able to get him into his "training mode" and hopefully got his mind off of _him_.

"Ya' know, I've never eaten here before. Is it good Naruto?" Kiba asked as he mindlessly pet Akamaru, who was in his arms.

Naruto stopped in his steps and stared in pure and utter shock, "Are fricken kidding me? This is by far the best place EVER." Naruto huffed and walked off as if offended at Kiba's ignorance.

Sakura laughed as Kiba just stared after the blond in complete confusion, "What the hell just happened?"

Sakura patted Kiba on the back as she followed her blond friend, "If there is one thing that you should know about Naruto, it's that you should never underestimate or insult the Ichiraku ramen shop."

Shikamaru sniggered at Kiba as he followed along as well. Kiba just growled as he trailed behind, muttering curses to Akamaru who yelped and whined as if trying to calm Kiba.

XXXXXXX

**[ Two weeks later: One week before the Chunin Exams]**

Sakura wiped her hands dry as she walked out of the kitchen, having just finished the dishes. She called Naruto from his room to see if he was ready for their daily training session with Kiba and Shikamaru. The kunoichi was quite pleased with herself, having successfully gotten Naruto pretty well and ready for the Chunin Exams. Although he wasn't quite at his full potential, she was sure he would be able to pass the exams with flying colors. She was also proud of the fact that the blond had seemed to start healing emotionally. He had been laughing and smiling and actually started to seem like his old self again. Sakura smiled to herself. Her first mission was almost done. Oh how she couldn't wait for the second one where she would be able to kill that raven haired bastard for what he did to their bumbling blond idiot.

Naruto came out of his room and gave a bright smile, "Kay Sakura, lets get going."

Sakura returned the smile and led Naruto out of the house and on their way to the training grounds they had been meeting at for the past few weeks.

"Ya' think Kakashi-Sensei will actually show up this time?" Naruto said, raising his arms behind his head as they walked.

"Oh you know him. He'll either show up so late that it won't be worth him being there or he'll decide that we don't need him and he won't show up at all." Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at their sensei. Kakashi had been helping them with their training, well trying to help. But as always the Icha-Icha obsessed Jounin was always late, not being any real use to the genin.

Naruto nodded in agreement and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once they got to the forest, Kiba and Shikamaru were already their with, surprise surprise, Kakashi as well. After about ten minutes of being so shocked by the silver haired man's punctuality that they couldn't move, Naruto and Sakura finally joined them in the sparring they had already started.

After another vigorous day of training thanks to the caring hearts of his friends, Naruto found himself totally and utterly exhausted. He had politely declined the offer from Kiba and Shikamaru to have dinner, and instead opted to walk around Konoha before it got too dark. He kept to himself, trying not to draw to much attention from the citizens of the village as he walked by. Though he was more welcomed by them now than he was before he entered the academy, Naruto didn't feel like chatting with them or putting up the front that he was happy. Sure, his three friends had made him feel LOADS better than he had, but he still felt like he was empty inside. Although his friends were trying to get him to think and obsess over the upcoming Chunin Exams, the only thing he could think about was Sasuke. He had accepted the fact that the raven had left and was probably not coming back. Hell, he had already accepted that Sasuke probably didn't even love him like he had proclaimed. But what Naruto couldn't accept was the fact that Sasuke had just thrown everything away, without telling him in person. He said goodbye in a note for fucks sake! And also, Sasuke had broke his promise. Sasuke had promised to never leave him, and he broke that damn promise. Naruto kicked a rock that had been in his way, as if it was the raven's head.

"Such animosity Naruto. Something bothering you?"

Naruto jumped slightly at the voice before turning to see Kakashi standing their with his ever-present book of smut and romance. Naruto just gave him a shrug, not caring that he hadn't smiled at his teacher and not in the least wanting to.

"So it seems our little blond jinchuuriki isn't over his love interest, despite what people want to believe." Kakashi began walking in stride with Naruto. "Would you like to talk?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, you don't have to pretend to be interested. I know you really don't care." Kakashi felt a pang in his heart at the blonds words and tone of voice. The kid really was hurting.

"Naruto, why would you say that? Of course I care about you." Kakashi placed a hand on his student's shoulder, "I really am worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can talk about…_him_ yet."

"That's fine. But if you do need to talk you know I'm here right?" Kakashi glanced down at Naruto who returned the glance with a small, genuine smile.

"Yea I know. But ummm….Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "What would you say if I told you…that I didn't want to participate in the Chunin Exams this year?"

Kakashi stopped and stared at the blond in pure shock, "You don't want to do the exams?"

Naruto sighed and turned to his teacher, "No, not this year anyways."

"But Naruto-"

"Look I've thought this through already. I know that I'm not ready for them, despite all the training these past few weeks. I know I'm ready physically, but mentally, I don't think it would be all the smart for me to go into the exams with my mind still on…certain things. I mean, if I were to get attacked right now I wouldn't survive. I'm too distracted and I need some time to myself so that I can truly get over what happened. I think I need to train outside of Konoha."

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at his visibly heartbroken student. He let Naruto's words sink in fully, before looking straight into the blond's eyes. "Naruto, I completely understand. You're right. It would be foolish to go into these exams when you aren't fully stable yet. Maybe some time away from this accursed village would do you some good."

Naruto smiled his first true smile in weeks before running and glomping Kakashi with a huge hug, "Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei, for understanding."

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the blond locks on top of the teen's head, "Of course Naruto."

Then Kakashi slowly returned Naruto's embrace and they stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away. "You know what Naruto? I even know the perfect person who can help you train outside of Konoha."

"Who's that Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "Oh…you'll see. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if I can get the two of you to meet up and discuss things."

"Thank you so much, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Anything for my favorite student." Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. Jiraiya was going to LOVE this.

XXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!?!"

Kakashi flinched, "Look Sakura he would have told you himself…but frankly he didn't want to die so he left it up to me to explain to you what's going on."

"Well then by all means, tell me what the fuck is going on Kakashi-Sensei!!!" Sakura crossed her arms and glared angrily at her teacher.

Kakashi visibly tensed up. As much as he hated to say it the girl scared him slightly, "Well, I had a talk with him the other night. Sakura, he wasn't happy here. I know you and the others were trying to get him to feel better but, it wasn't working. He's hurting inside Sakura, and he figured it would be better if he got away for a while."

"B-but…he's gonna miss the Chunin Exams." Sakura felt tears welling up. How could she not see that her friend was still in pain? She was so obsessed with trying to get him physically ready for the exams that she didn't pay attention to how Naruto was feeling. She should have known those smiles were fake.

"Exactly. He felt like he would be too distracted to even keep himself alive in the exams. Which, if I do say so myself, is probably true." Kakashi laid a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder, "He'll only be gone for a while."

"How long is a while?" Sakura growled.

"Uh…..a few years…." Kakashi stepped back, expecting an explosive response from the kunoichi.

Instead, Sakura let a few tears fall as she smiled, "So the idiot has finally decided to think of himself for once. Thank the lord."

XXXXXXXX

**[1]:** Haha I got that from Scrubs…I thought it was fantastic so I put it in there!

**A/N: **Holy crap I actually managed to get a long chapter in there for you guys! I know it could be longer, but hey, at least it's longer than the others have been. Alright so things are finally gonna start getting interesting!!! Hopefully I can get the next chappy out here soon. I'm leaving next week to Colorado so I wont have time to write then and then I'm starting school that following week…sooo…I have absolutely no idea when I'll get to update…but don't worry…this story won't go on hiatus like my others =(…which by the way if ANY of you have ideas for my other stories (Hate Me and Vindicated) PLEASE tell me!!!!

Anyways….PLEASE LEAVE NICE LOVELY REVIEWS FOR ME TO READ!!!!

Also I want to thank those that have reviewed on this story. I know I should be replying to you guys individually but lets face it…I'm lazy…so here is where I say thank you!!!! I love getting reviews like yours (you know who you are) cuz they make me happy and want to write more!!!!


End file.
